Les ailes blanches d'un angélique désir
by CryingAlice
Summary: Castiel et Dean ont une relation particulière, faite de tensions, de colères et de moments de réconfort partagés... Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ma Lune, scénario raisonnablement minimal, explicites relations intimes entre Dean et Castiel


**NdA : **Petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour les (hum…pas le droit de dire **) de Ma Lune chérie. Elle a dit lemon Dean/Castiel, et je sais pas si je suis vraiment satisfaite. Je débute avec les lemon pur de dur, mais du moment que ça lui plait, c'est l'essentiel. Donc, là, maintenant, j'attends en me rongeant les ongles. Enfin, voilà, cadeau ^^ pleins de bisous, que Castiel veille sur toi pour toute l'année 3

**Les ailes blanches d'un angélique désir**

Dean grimaça en tâtonnant pour attraper son portable. Quatre heure du matin et « _Fire of Unknown Origin _» faisait entendre ses basses dans toute la chambre. Sam émit un grognement et se retourna dans son lit. Son aîné finit par réussir à attraper le maudit engin.

-…lo ?

-Dean, où êtes-vous ?

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage.

-Cas ? C'est toi ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Quatre heure quarante huit.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le nouveau grognement de Sam. S'il devait subir les lunatiques et intempestives interruptions de Castiel, pas de raison que son petit frère y échappe. Il soupira avec agacement.

-Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu à propos des humains et de leurs besoins ?

-Sexe, sommeil et nourriture, la « sainte trinité ». Oui, Dean, je me souviens de ce blasphème.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire au contraste entre le ton atone de la voix de l'ange et les mots. Il attendit un peu, mais Castiel ne donnait aucun signe d'avoir compris l'allusion pas si subtile. Il soupira à nouveau, avec résignation.

-Bon, d'accord Cas. On est au Motel Paradis, à Nazareth, oui, la ville s'appelle comme ça… Chambre 28.

-J'arrive immé…

-Cas, attend !

Il jeta un regard à la forme endormie de son frère. La journée avait été rude et il ne voulait pas trop en imposer à Sam. Si ça les concernait tout les deux, Cas le dirait, mais sinon…

-Rejoins moi dehors, j'ai pas envie de réveiller Sam.

-D'accord.

La sonnerie de fin d'appel retentit immédiatement et Dean se leva avec lenteur, quittant son lit chaud avec un douloureux regret. Voilà, les désavantages d'avoir un ange à soi…Si on lui avait dit que Mister Plume débarquerait à toutes les heures, il n'aurait pas signé ! _Attends, j'ai pas signé !_ Songea-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et son blouson par-dessus, avant de sortir de la chambre. Castiel était debout, droit comme un i, à coté de l'Impala. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son ange, malgré l'interruption de ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Mais en s'approchant, il fronça les sourcils. Castiel était légèrement vouté, ses traits tirés et la bosse au nez que lui avait infligé Gabriel n'avait toujours pas disparue.

-Cas ?

-Dean…

Sa voix exprimait un étrange désespoir. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et s'avança encore. Le visage de Castiel se releva vers le sien. Il paraissait hanté, ce qui était étrange pour un ange habituellement si composé. Dean eut des sueurs froides en se souvenant du même regard hanté chez le Cas du futur. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression sur le visage de l'ange.

-Hey, Cas…

L'ange sortit la main droite de sa poche et la tendit vers Dean, l'ouvrant pour révéler son pendentif.

-Je te le rends, Dean. Il ne me sert à rien.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et saisit le collier.

-C'est pas un super radar pour trouver Dieu finalement ?

-Si. Mais Dieu n'est pas sur Terre, Dean.

-On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

Castiel détourna les yeux.

-Que Raphaël, au Paradis, ait perdu la foi, c'est une chose, Dean. Mais Gabriel est sur Terre depuis si longtemps. Et il est l'envoyé du Seigneur. Si notre Père avait été là, il l'aurait su.

Un silence s'installa. Dean était incapable de devenir ce que pensait Castiel, comme d'habitude, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Cas, si tu laisses tomber, autant que je dise oui à Michael et Sam à Lucifer, qu'on en finisse. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il n'avait pas honte de jouer avec les instincts protecteurs de Castiel, s'il pouvait le faire sortir de sa mélancolie, et éviter qu'il ne devienne Futur!Cas. Les yeux de l'ange s'enflammèrent.

-Ne fais jamais ça, Dean. Je n'ai pas tout perdu pour que tu deviennes un réceptacle.

-Si tu désespères, pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire autant, hum ?

-Parce que tu es notre héraut. Tu es celui qui doit arrêter Lucifer. Je sais que tu le peux.

-Pas sans toi, Cas.

Il attrapa la main de Castiel et y plaça fermement le pendentif.

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfléchir une minute. Tu crois vraiment que Dieu, après s'être cassé la tête comme un dingue pour construite ce putain de monde, aurait juste mis la clef sous la porte pour aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs ?

Castiel se lécha les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le coté, les yeux fixés au sol.

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois cette andouille bipolaire shootée au sucre ? Il est juste dépressif, ton grand frère, et incapable de gérer ses angoisses existentielles !

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de l'ange.

-Je t'interdis de laisser tomber, pigé ? Et si Dieu avait pas envie d'être retrouvé par le PaganGodWannaBe, t'y as pensé ? Moi je sais que je voudrais pas que cette quiche mette la main sur moi ! Supporter toutes ses blagues perpétuellement, merci, au bout d'un moment ça devient pénible !

Il avait bien le même humour que Gabriel, et il doutait d'un jour se lasser des extra-terrestres danseurs de slow. S'il n'avait pas était un Archangelic Douchebag, Dean était sûr qu'il se serait bien entendu avec le Trickster. Mais il préférait Castiel, avec dix longueurs d'avance…

-Peut-être qu'il attend quelqu'un digne de cet honneur où un truc du style…

Lui-même n'en croyait rien, mais ça n'était pas important. Cas était sensé avoir suffisamment de foi pour quatre (lui, Sam et Bobby étant les trois incrédules). Sans la foi de Castiel… Bref. Si Dieu était à moitié aussi intelligent qu'on le disait, il finirait bien par se montrer à son fils prodigue, le seul qui vaille quelque chose dans le bazar du Paradis . Il regarda l'effet que ses mots avaient sur Castiel, vit l'idée se faire un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de l'ange et celui-ci finit par mettre l'amulette autour de son cou. Puis il tourna à nouveau ses yeux clairs vers le chasseur.

-Dean, je…

Il ne poursuivit pas, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire. Le chasseur savait ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit un de ses rares sourires, réservés seulement à Sam et Cas, tendre et plein d'affection.

-L'Impala ? Questionna-t-il simplement.

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Je voudrais aller ailleurs, Dean.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et traça rapidement des symboles invisibles à l'œil nu.

-J'ai placé des scellés sur cette porte, expliqua-t-il doucement, Samuel sera mieux protégé.

Dean hocha la tête et leva son portable.

-D'acc, Cas. Tant que l'endroit où tu nous emmènes a du réseau.

L'ange hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à se tenir presque collé contre Dean, pour poser deux doigts sur son front. L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans une pièce qui semblait servir à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Deux portes devaient mener à la salle de bain et à une hypothétique chambre. Elle était assez vaste, et plutôt bien meublée, la cuisine était très belle, mais les murs de bois rappelaient davantage une cabane qu'une maison. La décoration était spartiate, probablement parce que l'endroit devait appartenir à un célibataire, mais il y avait un cadre de bois avec une photo d'un homme en uniforme. Armée de l'air, nota vaguement Dean. Castiel n'avait pas allumé l'électricité, juste quelques bougis et un feu dans la petite cheminée de pierre. Le chasseur eut un demi-sourire.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un romantique, Cas. On est où ?

L'ange retira et plia son trench-coat.

-Dans une petite maison au fond du Minnesota, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le grand canapé de cuir. L'homme a qui elle appartient n'y vient que rarement. Je viens ici me reposer. C'est très calme.

Le chasseur sourit avec une certaine malignité en songeant à ce qu'ils allaient faire, dans la maison d'un militaire. Heureusement que Castiel était capable d'effacer toute trace de leur passage. Il retira sa veste et s'assit près de Castiel. L'ange vint immédiatement contre lui et posa les lèvres sur les siennes avec une détermination et une dévotion dont aucune des partenaires de Dean n'avaient jamais témoignées, pas même Cassie. Entourant la taille de l'ange de ses bras, le chasseur le laissa approfondir le baiser, le laissa prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

La première fois avait été après la débâcle au bordel. Castiel et Dean avait partagé des bières en attendant le moment d'invoquer Raphaël. L'alcool avait affaibli leurs défenses (enfin, celles de Dean, il n'était toujours pas sûr que Cas ait été ivre et ce petit saligaud refusait de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet). Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ca avait été désordonné, imparfait, complètement ridicule par moment, même pas de pénétration, juste un échange de mains et de salive, guère plus qu'une masturbation réciproque en réalité, mais si bon… Cas ne serait pas mort vierge. Après, il y avait eu Zachariah et son retour vers le futur. Il était revenu de là, et après avoir appelé Sammy et lui avoir donné rendez-vous, il avait réalisé sa première fellation sur le siège arrière de l'Impala. Voir Castiel noyé dans le plaisir, mais en même temps timide, plein d'affection et de joie, lui avait permis d'oublier un instant le délabrement du Castiel hippie qu'il avait quitté. Cet ange humanisé et dépravé qu'il avait entendu mourir au milieu des croats, après s'être vu, un futur lui-même, condamner son ami au trépas. Il avait eu besoin de Cas alors, de son Cas, de le sentir, vibrant, vivant…

Mais le plus souvent, c'était Cas qui venait vers lui avec cette certaine lueur dans les yeux, avec ces quelques mots dits d'une voix feutrée.

La première fois où ils étaient « allés jusqu'au bout », et ça avait été quelque chose, c'était après leur petite rencontre avec le sorcier joueur de poker. Dean n'avait quasiment pas eu le choix. Un Castiel furieux, vibrant d'une juste colère, était apparu dans la chambre de motel qu'ils occupaient. Sam était avec Bobby, et Castiel avait eu leur adresse en appelant la cadet. Mais c'était l'aîné qui avait fait les fruits de son courroux. Courroux né, il l'avait vite compris, de la terreur que Cas avait éprouvé à l'idée de le perdre, pour « _des raisons stupides, en agissant comme un idiot, mais au saint nom de Dieu, Dean, à quoi pensais-tu ?_ ». Et Cas s'était montré par tout point l'ange guerrier qu'il était. Il avait été fort et vigoureux dans son désir mais jamais violent, n'avait pas blessé Dean, et il lui avait apporté un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et par chaque mouvement, chaque poussée, il semblait crier « _cet homme est mien_ » à l'univers entier. A la fin, il avait laissé Dean exténué, douloureux dans des zones de son corps auxquels il ne préférait pas penser, mais complètement satisfait.

Castiel était son premier véritable ami. Ok, on était pas sensé faire ça avec des amis. Mais Cas était important d'une manière différente de Sam et son Père, de Jo, Ellen et Bobby. Et il aimait leurs moments privés. Ils n'étaient pas amants, pas exactement. Il ne savait pas trop comment définir ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'ange. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'en parler, ça n'était pas son genre, mais Castiel lui avait murmuré après l'une de leurs étreintes qu'il avait besoin de Dean pour « _refaire son plein de sens_ » quoique cela puisse vouloir dire. Et il savait que parfois, Castiel avait besoin de le toucher, d'être près de lui, pour ne pas avoir l'impression que sa condamnation à l'exil était vaine.

-Aouch !

Castiel venait de lui mordre gentiment la lèvre. Les yeux de l'ange brillaient dans la lumière tamisée.

-Reste ici et maintenant, Dean.

L'humain eut un demi-sourire et commença à défaire le nœud de la cravate de l'ange. Il savait que Castiel pouvait faire disparaitre leurs vêtements en un battement de cil, mais il aimait dépiauté l'ange, couche après couche, jusqu'à cette peau si douce qu'il ne rêvait que de la dévorer. Il retira la cravate et déboutonna patiemment la chemise blanche, sous le regard indulgent et affectueux de son ange.

-Ca irait plus vite avec un tee-shirt…

Mais il ne voulait pas voir Castiel en tee-shirt, ou avec une barbe… Ca lui rappelait… Une main lui souleva le menton et les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes interrompirent ses pensées.

-Ici et maintenant, Dean, réprimanda doucement Castiel en s'écartant.

-Okay, Cas.

Il retira la chemise et la veste et se pencha, embrassant la peau tendre de la gorge de Castiel. L'ange eut un soupir et retint son visage dans son cou. L'humain sourit et mordilla la chair tendre avec application, écoutant attentivement les soupirs de l'ange, se guidant. Il connaissait ce petit espace juste en dessous de l'oreille… ah, voilà. Castiel n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la morsure délicate. Les mains de l'homme voyageaient sur son torse, caressantes, exigeantes s'attardant sur ses tétons, provoquant un brusque mouvement du bassin de sa victime consentante. Les mains de Castiel tiraient sur son tee-shirt, jusqu'à-ce qu'il disparaisse totalement, avec un murmure satisfait de l'ange.

-Tricheur…

Castiel caressait son dos à présent, peau contre peau.

-Utiliser toutes ses capacités, Dean, ça n'est pas de la triche.

L'humain eut un petit rire au ton impavide de l'ange et, pour le punir, le força à s'allonger pour lui retirer chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. A mesure qu'il les retirait à Castiel, ces mêmes vêtements disparaissaient de son propre corps. Il s'allongea sur le corps de l'ange, laissant sa main remonter langoureusement le long d'une jambe pâle. Les yeux bleus azurs le fixaient avec adoration et il ne put se retenir de caresser la joue de Castiel du dos de la main. _Tu es si beau… Si parfait…_ Mais il n'aurait jamais dit ça à haute voix. A la place, il goûta à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres avant d'en forcer le passage. Il lécha les douces lèvres, les happa à nouveau. Un baiser était intime, parfois plus que l'acte lui-même. Et il se pouvait que ce fut la raison pour laquelle il adorait par-dessus tout embrasser Castiel. Les mains de l'ange agrippaient ses cheveux et griffaient son dos, alors que leurs bas ventres se frottaient continuellement l'un contre l'autre au travers de leurs boxers.

La main de Dean s'y infiltra un instant plus tard, caressant le membre de Castiel avec une avidité née de la passion qu'il lui inspirait. La bouche de Castiel s'ouvrit, laissant le souffle haletant de l'ange contre sa bouche alors que Dean léchait goulûment l'intérieur de ses lèvres.

-D… Dean…

Sa voix était rauque de désir insatisfait, mais elle s'écoulait comme de la soie dans le silence de la pièce. Son visage semblait presque douloureux dans son plaisir. L'odeur de Castiel mêlée à la sienne et à celle du cuir du canapé était intoxicante, et la solidité de son désir commençait à être douloureuse. Castiel détourna la tête, échappant à ses appétits, tentant apparemment de parler. Mais Dean n'était pas d'humeur. Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille de l'ange, juste assez fort pour provoquer un brusque halètement de sa part.

-Cas… Dis-moi ce que tu veux…Dis-moi…

D'un instant à l'autre, il était sur le dos, le visage de Castiel penché sur lui, le corps pâle et souple chevauchant ses cuisses. Castiel se redressa et retira le boxer de Dean sans le toucher. Il sourit légèrement en regardant le sexe de Dean se dresser, dur et excité et se recula un peu pour se pencher en avant.

-Cas… Chuchota Dean, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Dieu qu'il aimait la bouche de Castiel. Etait-ce un blasphème de penser cela d'un ange dans un moment pareil ? Il ne savait pas, mais Cas n'avait jamais mentionner leurs étreintes comme un péché. Sa capacité à penser fut réduite à néant dès que les lèvres de Castiel se refermèrent sur lui. Castiel était trop bon à ça… Il s'adonnait à sa tâche avec adoration, avec une dévotion totale…Comme un ange. Il agrippa la tête de son ange et caressa ses cheveux, incapable de retenir son enthousiasme.

Lorsque les lèvres de Castiel le quittèrent, il ne put retenir un petit rire haletant. Un rire de joie, ni plus ni moins, et Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, mais pas avec un air confus, plutôt avec tout l'amusement dont son impassibilité était capable.

-T'es vraiment doué..

Castiel se hissa lentement jusqu'à lui et lui offrit un baiser. Le chasseur glissa sa langue entre les lèvres offertes, ravissant impitoyablement l'humide chaleur, savourant l'érotique sensation de son propre goût dans la bouche de l'ange. Il entoura à nouveau son membre de Castiel de sa main, le caressant lentement, admirant la façon dont le regard azur se brouillait.

-M…Merci.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre des deux partenaires n'était satisfait. Dean se redressa et approfondit encore davantage leur échange en serrant Castiel contre lui, sans cesser ses caresses.

-Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il au creux d'une oreille en pressant son bassin contre la cuisse de son ange. T'as pas arrangé les choses. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Cas. Tu veux me baiser ? Me faire crier jusqu'à ce que tous les archanges du Paradis soient au courant de ce qu'on fait ici ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent tous que je souille le corps d'un ange en l'attirant dans la perdition, dans le sexe et la luxure ?

Mais Castiel secouait la tête, tout en frissonnant. Dean savait que l'ange avait un faible pour son langage cru, et il en abusait avec volupté.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cas ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, Dean, murmura finalement l'ange avec une grave résolution dans la voix. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. J'ai besoin que tu me perces et m'envahisses, me conquiers et me marques de ton essence, que tu chasses mes doutes et les remplaces par tes certitudes.

Dean leva un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'y avait que Castiel pour sortir des trucs pareils lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour… Mais ce qu'il demandait…

-Je n'ai aucune certitude, Cas, souffla-t-il contre la joue de l'ange, tout en l'embrassant, j'ai foi en rien, et je suis presque sûr qu'on va perdre la guerre…

Mais Castiel l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le chasseur se pressa contre lui, cherchant sa force, et Castiel sembla comprendre, le serrant plus fort, juste un cran au-dessus de la force d'un humain normal, sans le blesser.

-Mais tu as foi en moi… C'est de cette foi-là dont j'ai besoin.

Dean attrapa les mains de Castiel et les pressa de chaque coté de sa tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus violement.

-Tu vas trouver Dieu, Cas. Et tu vas ramener son cul jusqu'à moi, j'ai un ou deux trucs à lui dire.

Castiel ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Viens, Dean. S'il-te-plait.

Dean se lécha les lèvres avec une certaine nervosité. Ca serait la première fois. La première fois pour lui et pour Cas… La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le blesser, mais la partie irrationnelle paniquait à la seule idée de lui faire mal.

-Tourne-toi.

Castiel hocha la tête et se mit sur le ventre. Dean admira la courbure de son dos, depuis la nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un corps mâle puisse être aussi harmonieux. Il parcourut de ses lèvres la joue de l'ange, puis sa nuque, puis son dos, déposant des baisers délicats, goûtant au parfum de sa chair mortelle. Parfois il pensait pouvoir goûter aussi la lumière qui était Castiel, mais c'était une impression fugace, difficile à mettre en mots.

Castiel soupira d'aise sous ses caresses. Dean sourit avec arrogance. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de chose, mais il était un excellent amant. Il aimait faire plaisir à son partenaire. Il passa la main sur les fesses de l'ange et se colla contre son dos pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Cas, lube ?

L'ange remua légèrement la main, indiquant à Dean de l'entourer de la sienne. Il ouvrit la paume et un tube de lubrifiant passa d'une main à l'autre. Dean sourit et embrassa le front de son amant. Il se redressa et versa le contenu du tube, le frottant entre ses mains pour le réchauffer. Puis il reprit sa position de couverture sur le corps de Castiel, ses doigts lubrifiés glissant vers son entrejambe. L'ange se tendit comme un arc, mais avec délicatesse, félin, avec ce qui pourrait s'appeler un miaulement de plaisir.

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal, se surprit à dire Dean.

Mais Castiel ne se moqua pas, ni ne fit preuve d'une indulgence amusée. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Vas-y Dean, viens. J'ai besoin de te sentir…

Le chasseur retira ses doigts, mais au moment où il allait s'enduire de lubrifiant, il sentit la main de l'ange saisir le poigné. Castiel avait déjà la main enduite, sans avoir touché le tube, _sneaky bastard_… L'ange se redressa et empoigna Dean avec un regard intense. Bientôt le chasseur ne put plus retenir les sons de son plaisir. Les lèvres de Castiel frôlèrent les siennes, et vinrent cueillir ses gémissements dans un baiser voluptueux. Dean l'agrippa et le pressa contre lui, attrapant son cou pour maintenir son visage près du sien, leurs langues mêlées.

-Maintenant, Dean, murmura l'ange contre ses lèvres.

L'humain le dévora du regard. Ses yeux azurs mi-clos, ses lèvres charnues, le visage presque innocent de Jimmy Novak… De Castiel à présent. Et si Dean était honnête, il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer ce corps comme celui de l'ange…

-Dean, rappela la voix exigeante et un peu haletante, maintenant !

Il sourit et embrassa encore une fois son ange.

-Oh oui…

Et le chasseur le repoussa violement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui, le pénétrant doucement, paradoxalement à la brutalité de son étreinte. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait blesser Castiel, et il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer vigoureux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se départir de sa tendance naturelle à protéger. _Oh. God. Chaud. Etroit. Castiel._

Son cerveau était officiellement déconnecté de la réalité.

-Dean !

Un cri, le premier arraché à son ange… Il attrapa sa main, lia leurs doigts et mordit le lobe de son oreille, collé contre le dos en sueur. Il resta immobile, profitant de l'instant. Leur première fois. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait par l'arrière, mais c'était différent avec Castiel. Il sourit. Tout était différent avec Castiel. Délectable. Meilleur.

Après ces quelques précieux instants, il frotta son visage contre les cheveux de l'ange, bougeant légèrement des hanches, profitant des sensations qui se propageaient en lui.

-Imagine ce que Gabriel dirait s'il te voyait entrain de te faire prendre par un _mudmonkey_, comme dirait ce cher Uriel.

Castiel répondit avec bien trop de lucidité au goût du chasseur.

-Il me féliciterait peut-être. Gabriel a plus que largement pris part aux plaisirs terrestres sous son déguisement de dieu païen.

-Décidément, les anges… c'est plus… ce que… c'était !

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en plaindre.

Dean donna une brusque poussée, faisant gémir son partenaire.

-Toi non plus… Avoir Dean Winchester comme amant… cadeau de taille…

Le petit rire de Castiel était une victoire en soi et Dean le partagea sans complexe.

-La taille la plus surprenante, c'est celle de ton ego, humain.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir, mon ange_. La main de Dean qui n'était pas prisonnière de celle de l'ange se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son excitation et lui administra une solide pression.

-Dean !

L'ange se contracta contre lui, coupant quasiment la respiration de l'humain sous la vague de plaisir que cela entraina.

-Putain, Cas…

Il continua à se mouvoir en lui alors que l'ange se tordait, serrait sa main à la limite de la douleur. Mais cela ne fit que le pousser à accélérer, à mordre dans l'épaule blanche, dans l'espoir complètement fou de laisser sa marque. Celle que Castiel sur son bras brûlait à chacune de leurs étreintes, un genre très agréable de chaleur, comme si la main de l'ange était toujours là, caressante, orgasmique. Il pressa plus fort la main de Castiel. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient liés. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils l'affronteraient ensemble. Cas… Cas était son plus fidèle compagnon avec Sam, et il l'avait entrainé avec lui sans plus aucun remord. Cas n'était pas « obligé » de le suivre comme s'ils étaient de la même famille, mais le suivait quand même, lui offrait sa loyauté, son corps… et son âme. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il offrait les mêmes choses à l'ange. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, ne pourrait pas le mettre en mot pour le moment.

La loyauté de Castiel allait d'abord et avant tout à Dieu, la loyauté de Dean allait d'abord et avant tout à Sam. C'était pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient.

Un crépitement dans tout son corps annonça son orgasme, et il se sentit jouir, une seconde à peine après le cri de son amant. Il se laissa reposer sur Castiel, haletant, embrassant paresseusement la peau de l'ange, suivant entre ses omoplates les lignes imaginaires de ses ailes. Puis il s'écarta un peu et laissa l'ange se mettre sur le coté, pour se glisser contre lui, caressant le galbe d'une hanche. Castiel avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, sa langue caressant de temps à autre ses lèvres. Il était l'image même du sexe et de débauche.

Dean se sentit extraordinairement fier de lui.

Il entoura le visage de Castiel de ses mains et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, avant d'embrasser les paupières closes, le nez, la bouche. L'ange se redressa et s'assit, caressant la poitrine musclée, sans lâcher les yeux verts forêt du regard. Le touché était doux, à peine un effleurement. Puis Castiel se rallongea, se blottissant entre les bras du chasseurs, ses doigts se déplaçant sur le dos de l'humain. Cette fois-ci, Dean reconnu le tracé, même sans le voir. L'ange dessinait des symboles destinés à la protection sur sa peau en sueur. Le chasseur sourit et le serra contre lui. Ils ne disaient rien, n'avaient rien à dire. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre, leurs corps étaient les meilleurs vecteurs de conversation dans ces moments privilégiés.

-Il faut que je rentre, finit tout de même par dire le chasseur, à regret.

Castiel acquiesça et, avec un dernier baiser, se leva. Une fois debout, il était déjà habillé. Son _mojo_ était utile. Dean sourit avec paresse et s'étira.

-Tu fais la même chose pour moi, questionna-t-il en se montrant du doigt.

L'ange hocha la tête et, une seconde plus tard, Dean était habillé de frais et propre. Le canapé avait retrouvé son état normal, ce que le chasseur regrettait presque. L'odeur musquée du plaisir de Castiel mêlée à celle du cuir… Et penser à ce qu'ils y avaient fait…

Il se leva et attira l'ange à lui, l'embrassant avec une faim renouvelée. L'ange entoura son cou de ses bras, se pressant contre lui.

Un bruit les interrompit. Une voiture, dans l'allée. Castiel exécuta rapidement un léger mouvement de la main, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres et achevant de restaurer l'endroit en l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'une clef ne tourne dans la serrure.

-Jack, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que cette escapade soit une bonne idée.

-Epelle a-nni-ver-saire, Danny. Un anniversaire ça se fête !

Castiel eut l'ombre d'un sourire et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la main de Dean et de les transporter à nouveau au motel.

Revenus devant la porte de la chambre, Castiel pressa doucement la main du chasseur avant de la lâcher.

-Merci, Dean.

Le chasseur lui fit un signe de tête.

-On fera ce qu'on pourra Cas. On va trouver ce putain de Colt et toi, tu nous ramènes le Très-Haut. Je sais pas si on aura droit à un miracle, mais au moins, on aura fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, okay ?

Il sourit en voyant l'ange approuver et posa la main sur son amulette, toujours suspendue au cou de Castiel.

-Tu la garde. Prends-en soin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment.

-Dean ! On a un message de Chuck, il nous demande de le rejoindre ASAP !

Sam, les cheveux en bataille et torse nu, fronçait les sourcils.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Dean se tourna vers Castiel en ouvrant la bouche. Mais à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'ange, rien. Il ferma la bouche, secoua la tête avec un sourire et fit à nouveau face à son frère.

-Je prenais un peu d'air, tu empestes toute la chambre.

Il le rejoignit.

-J'espère que Chuck à une bonne raison de nous empêcher de dormir…

_Fin_


End file.
